Star Wars Rebels One-Shots
by Gummybear1178
Summary: Star wars rebels one shots, give me recommendations, I will have some Kanan/Hera Kanera and Sabine/Ezra Ezrabine give me ideas and I will most definitely do them! Please follow favorite and review
1. Interpreting Art

**_So guys if this is bad please blame writers block, I am so blacked right now, I needed to write somthing to get my creativity flowing and it just so happened I wrote this, I plan on writing more one shots for this, it will just be a collection of one shots I come up with, hope you enjoy_**

 ** _Eye of the beholder_**

Many say that art is in the eye of the beholder, but that is not true, art is in the soul of the artist.

Sure many will have different opinions on what pieces of art represent, the only one who truly knows what the art means is the artist.

It was after a long hard mission, Sabine as usual went to her room and started to paint. She started with a damp red coat. Before it could dry she started to sling blue paint and make it splatter and then took another brush and started to make the paint come together and make swirls. She continued until she had completely made most of the area she was painting on. Then She took and made green stripes going across the painting, in random directions. Unbeknownst to Sabine, Ezra was watching from the vents trying to figure out what her painting was, and what it meant.

She painted and painted for hours, until finally she backed away and looked st her masterpiece. When she looked at it, she knew exactly what it meant to her. She then placed her paint down, and walked out her door, but not before glancing at the painting once more, thinking of what it meant to her.

meanwhile Ezra hopped down from the vent to get a closer look once he knew Sabine was gone, he couldn't figure out what it was or what it meant. He could feel the emotions radiating off of Sabine as she painted this, but not what it meant.

he turned his head from side to side, angling himself from different directions even hung upside down from the vent, trying to figure out what the swirls and stripes and everything else meant.

Finally he realized, he was going to need back up, so he went and found Kanan.

Kanan of course was very reluctant to go see the painting knowing Sabine liked her privacy in her room, but finally gave in out of curiosity

Kanan as well looked at the painting from many angles, and tried to think of anything it could mean, while he was trying to figure it out Ezra decided that they needed another set of eyes to figure this out. So he went and found Zeb.

Zeb as expected followed and looked at the painting, he even tried seeing I'd it matched any Mando things...

they got nothin' so they called in their final help... Hera.

it was decided Kanan was the one who had to go get Hera to come and help deceiver the painting.

Kanan went down to the Cockpit to find her, and after at least half an hour of arguing Hera reluctantly agreed to come see thus painting. She as well was confused by it.

while everyone was distracted trying to figure out what this painting was, no one realized that Sabine had opened the door and was looking at them confused. She watched quietly as they stared at the swirls of red and blue mixed, and the green stripes spread about at random. When finally she spoke.

" So are you guys going to stare at the painting all day or tell me why you are all staring at the painting?" everyone jumped at the sound of her voice, breaking them out of their trance.

" well... You see..." Kanan started unable to find the words of explanation

"Karabast" Zeb said knowing he had nothing, Hera just tried to formulate words that would make sense

"We were trying to figure out what you had painted and what it meant" Ezra said after a moment of silence

"that's it?" Sabine asked, they all nodded

"yea, there is just a buncha' swirl things and random stripe thingies" Zeb said in confusion

"Well, it is abstract art" she said like it was very obvious "the swirls represent determination in the war, the blue represents the trust loyalty and faith of the Rebellion, and the green stripe thingies, they represent the hope that is scattered about in the galaxy." She explained

there was a collection of oohs, from everyone in the room.

"Now, will you all get of my room?"she asked very seriously

"Real quick, so what does that painting over there represent youyou know the on with, me with your arms crossed at me represent?" Ezra asked

"To make sure I remember how annoying you are" She said pushing Ezra out the door

 ** _ok guys I hope you all enjoyed please follow favorite and review, also give me ideas for more one shots I will definitely write them, just let me know what you all want!_**

 ** _have a sweet read!_**


	2. Ezra's New Do

_This was requested by JoeBev910, Ezra's Season 3 Hair cut_

 **Ezra's New Do**

It was the middle of the night and Sabine was bored and staring at the wall, trying to figure out what else to paint, when her eyes ran across a certain painting of a certain member of the crew. The youngest of them all, Ezra Bridger. When she looked at it she realized that pink looked very nice on him, now she knew what to do. She quietly so not to wake any of the other crew members grabbed her brightest pink she could find and snuck into the hall and then into Ezra's room.

The next morning,

"SABINE!" Ezra came running down the hall with bright pink hair, he went into the sitting cockpit sensing that that's where she was, not even thinking about the fact that everyone else was in there. He ran in infuriated. They all turned their heads real quick when he walked in and started laughing, Ezra was not though, Sabine was laughing the hardest

"SABINE! WHAT DID YOU DO?" He shouted in anger and frustration

"Well, I got bored last night and decided going by one of my paintings you looked good in pink, so i snuck into your room last night and used my paint to color it bright pink. Don't worry it will wash out, we don't need you being a bigger more obvious target than you already are" She joked

"Fine, but you are helping" He said stomping out of the cockpit, leaving everyone still in a fit of laughter. The Ghost jerking every now and then from Hera's laughter knocking her off balance.

Hera eventually came to help Sabine, they had his head over the kitchen sink getting ready to scrub all of the pink out of his hair.

"Sabine what kind of paint did you use because it is not coming out easily" Hera said frustrated from scrubbing at Ezra's hair for over an hour now with no progress,

Sabine Quickly ran to her room and grabbed the paint she had used on his hair and skimmed threw the warnings, she made a small squeak as she did and rushed back to the kitchen

"Well" Hera asked frustrated

"Well" Sabine's voice went high pitched "You see, it may or may not be permanent... oops?" She squeaked out, Ezra sat up quick

"PERMANENT?!" Ezra shouted at her " I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WOULD COME OUT! SABINE!" He shouted jumping off the counter and running after her Sabine ran scared for what he would do to her for this. In their dust was Kanan walking by to see how it was going and leaving him and Hera behind

"what happened exactly?" Kanan asked confused thinking they had gotten most of the dye out

"Turns out the paint Sabine used is permanent" Hera explained, still slightly frustrated from scrubbing at Ezra's hair for over an hour to find this out

"Ahhhh... that explains why Sabine is running for her life, so how is this going to work out?" He asked

"I am not sure yet" Hera told him

* * *

After a while of chasing and finally with Sabine surrendering, the 2 went to Sabines room to see if they could find a color close to Ezra's usual color to dye it back as close as they could until it grew out. They found the perfect color, but it wasn't permanent, they tried everything and finally gave up. It all ended with Sabine giving him a little longer than a buzz cut hair cut, since all that remained of his hair not hot pink was the area just above the roots.

 _So guys how did I do? PLease give me more Ideas, I will write most anything you ask. So please follow favorite and review with Ideas :)_

 _Have a Sweet Read!_


	3. Ezra's Revenge

_So this idea popped in my head while I was looking over the last chapter because I got bored and was reading my own story so yea..._

Ezra was more than a little bit aggravated about his hair. So while he was meditating for his Jedi training he came up with a way to get her back, but he would need her to leave her room for a little bit just long enough for him to sneak in for a few minutes. He quickly stood up from the floor and ran to his bunk to plan everything out so this could not go wrong.

* * *

Sabine woke up and stretched then changed into her armour, running her hand threw her hair a couple of times, it felt like something was off but she brushed it off as she was still half asleep. She walked into the sitting area where everyone else was. Everyone looked up at her and stared for a moment, she was confused then she saw Ezra trying not to laugh.

"Decided to change your hair again Sabine?" Kanan Asked

"Yea, bit plain don't ya think" Zeb said

"Huh" Sabine asked confused, she didn't dye her hair. Not yet anyway she was still deciding on her colors.

Finally Ezra lost it and busted out laughing.

"Ezra!? What did you do?" Sabine asked realising that the reason why her hair felt strange this morning, it felt like it always does when she has just dyed it recently.

"Revenge" He said in-between his laughs, but when he saw Sabine's face he jumped up and ran

Hera went off to one of the closets close by and pulled out a mirror and showed Sabine her hair

"It's **WHITE** but it's so plain, and void of color!?" Sabine said angry and turned in the direction Ezra ran "EZRA! HOW DARE YOU"

* * *

After catching Ezra and realizing how perfect and artistic his come back was, Sabine went to her room and started to figure out what to dye her hair to change it from the plain white. Finally after almost doing an Icy blue, she decided on a light purple, as well as changing the part on her hair and styling it slightly different.

 _I loved Sabines new hair but I had to come up with a comeback from Ezra i thought this was to perfect. PLease follow favorite and review. Also please give me more ideas i will totally do them,_

 _the next chapter will be Sabine and Ezra going under cover_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	4. Lord Chopper and The Lightsaber

_This was requested by b_ _lueberry wubber 1516_

 **Lord Chopper and The Unattended Lightsaber**

Chopper was just rolling around minding his own business when he saw an unattended lightsaber, by unattended I mean Ezra's lightsaber was in his room while he was taking a shower. So Chopper just decided it was his job to... make sure no one messed with Ezra's lightsaber. So he rolled up to it and grabbed and learned how to turn it on and off, as well as how to shoot it. Which the turning on sliced part of one of Sabine's paintings, and his shot (Luckily Set on stun) hit Sabine. Needless to say, Sabine was not happy, and Sabine being the only witness to chopper with Ezra's lightsaber, now stunned for a few minutes, no one will know Chopper has the lightsaber.

* * *

"Hey guys, has anyone seen my lightsaber?" Ezra asked walking into the sitting room where Kanan and Hera were talking

"No, and you know you are not supposed to lose your lightsaber, your lightsa-" Kanan lectured until Ezra cut him off

"I know I know, "My lightsaber is my life" you have told me multiple time. Ahsoka even told me her master used to tell her that all the time, as well as Obi Wan

"Well, don't lose it then."

"Now that you mention it, I havn't seen Chopper or Sabine in a few minutes" Hera realized

"Karabast" Zeb said walking in

"What?"

"You will never guess what I just saw in the hall, I would have stopped it, but I was kinda scared to go near this" Zeb said

"What? Did you see my lightsaber, cause I can't find it" Ezra asked

"In a way yes. Ya see, I was in the Cafeteria of the base, when Chopper rolled in. With your Lightsaber spinning in circles... Yea everyone ran, and then he started shooting it, luckily he stopped after stunning 2 people... So Kanan, Ezra, you might want to go save the base from Chopper with a Lightsaber" Zeb said

"Choooppppeeeeerrrrrrr!" Ezra groaned as him and Kanan started making their way to stop Chopper

"Droids" Hera sighed

 _I hope you guys enjoyed, please follow favorite and review, I love hearing from you guys, and i love requests! This one was from **blueberry wubber 1516!**_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	5. Visions

_**Ok guys I seriously had the clip running from this beginning part and kept pausing it to write it, so this is straight from the movie no changed lines**_

 **"Looking into the future and the past is both a gift, and a curse" ~ Me**

Ezra was sleeping when things started to feel real. There was what looked like a extravagant building, when it went inside there was a person who Ezra recognize from the holo's he had watched to help in his lightsaber training, as well as from when Ahsoka was watching one, and revealed it was his master. He was walking towards a room, and inside the room was a whole bunch of kids no more than maybe 7 or 8. They ran up to him and asked him what to do and to help them, but instead he ignited his lightsaber, and attacked... he slaughtered them all. He then continued as if he had done nothing but destroy some droids, then continued on what looked to be other Jedi. Suddenly it flashed to another planet, they were on a planet that was burning everywhere, there was lava and fire... off to the side a ship landed and a woman walked up.

"I saw your ship... What are you doing out here?"

"I was so worried about you, Obi Wan told me terrible things"

"What things?"

"He said you've turned to the Dark Side, that you killed Younglings,"

"Obi Wan is trying to turn you against me"

"He cares about us"

"Us, he knows, he wants to help you... Anakin all I want is your love"

"Love won't save you Padme, only my new powers can do that"

"At what cost, you're a good person don't do this"

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother"

"I'm becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of, and I'm doing it for you, to protect you"

"Come away with me, Help me raise our child, leave everything else behind while we still can"

"Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore, I have brought peace to the Republic... I am more powerful than the chancellor I- I can over throw him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy, male things the way we want them to be"

"I don't believe what i'm hearing Obi Wan was right you've changed"

"I Don't want to hear anymore about obi wan the jedi turned against me don't you turn against me"

"ANakin you're breaking my heart, your going down a path I can't follow"

"because of Obi Wan"

"Because of what you've down, what you plan to do. stop stop now come back, I love you"

"Liar"

"NO"

"You're with him! You brought him here to kill me"

"let her Go Anakin!" Obi Wan shouted from the ship

"Ana-kin" Padme choked out

"Let her go" Obi Wan said seriously, and Anakin did, but Padme went down to the ground passed out from lack of air, and shock to what her husband had become.

It skipped ahead to the battle, with Obi Wan trying to turn him back. Until finally, Anakin had no arm, nor either of his legs, his mechanical arm was his only remaining limb, and it wasn't even real. Anakin was lying on the ground unable to do anything but use his mechanical arm to move him self slightly... Obi Wan, finally let out all his thoughts

"YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE! IT WAS SAID YOU WOULD DESTROY THE SITH NOT JOIN THEM! BRING BALANCE TO THE FORCE NOT DARKNESS!" and walked further away from Anakin, picking up his lightsaber on the way

Anakin yelled something almost impossible to understand, but Obi Wan did, and it hurt him worse than anything else Anakin could have said

"You were my brother Anakin." Obi Wan said, but instead of yelling at Anakin, he was sad, he had just lost his brother, his only family "I loved you"

For just a moment it seemed as though Anakin might come back, but then the cloth on his pant leg caught fire from the lava, and Anakin yelled out in pain, as Obi Wan winced and turned his head away, unable to bear the sight of his, brother, padawan, and friend, burning alive...

Ezra jolted into a sitting position quickly hitting his head on the ceiling as he did, awakening from his vision. He saw that Kanan and Ahsoka were both in the room.

"What was the Ezra?" Kanan asked, looking at the scared look on Ezra's face

"I saw..." He trailed off looking to Ahsoka

"What did you see Ezra?" Ahsoka asked calmly

"I saw the fall of Anakin Skywalker"

"What do you mean, the fall of my master?" Ahsoka asked confused

"I saw him, when he turned to the dark side. I saw him kill children, he was on a planet covered in lava, and fire. There was another person there, a girl, she looked like a senator or something, I remember her from classes when I was younger. Maybe Naboo or something, i just know we learned about her"

"Padme" Ahsoka realized, saying her name almost inaudibly.

"Who?" Kanan asked

"Senator Amidala, she was a close friend during the clone wars, to my master as well, though I learned something a little before I left the order. Anakin and Padme were married."

"So that's why she said that he needed to stay in the light to help raise their child"

"CHILD?! MARRIED?!" Kanan exclaimed, knowing all of this was against the Jedi code

"Anakin, had his own ways of doing things. He saw the Jedi Code as suggestions, he knew some of it wasn't right, there were parts he followed to the dot, but others he bent, or completely broke. He understood what had gone wrong in the order, when the council started to fear the Dark Side so much, they restricted the power they could have. While they were right on many things, the attachment rule was not, they forbid love, thinking that it was a weakness but it is a strength. He was the Chosen one, he saw things in a different way. He never fit in with the other Padawans, from what he told me, he also never really belonged with anyone. He had Obi Wan, and that was it, the council never wanted him to join, but due to many reasons they did. Master Windu still never liked him. Anakin actually never wanted a Padawan, I was assigned to him and he thought I was Obi Wan's new Padawan. But master Yoda had assigned me to him, he wanted to stay on his own, but finally after a battle together, he accepted me as his Padawan. But whenever we were on Coruscant, he would always sneak out in the middle of the night, then return early in the morning. He was going to stay with Padme. No one knew about his relationship with Padme but me, then apparently Obi Wan found out just after Anakin fell to the Dark side. Padme was expecting a child when Anakin fell... they had been trying to figure out what to do about it, since Anakin couldn't be in the Jedi Order if he had a relationship he would be breaking the code, and it would not look good for Senator Amidala if she had been secretly with Anakin. "

"So what happened to Padme and the baby?" Ezra asked curiously

"As far as I know, Anakin thinks he killed Padme, but she just passed out. She went to a medical center and had twins-"

"Wait TWINS, I thought it was one?" Kanan asked not even bothering with the whole breaking the code thing

"That's what they thought, it was a girl and a boy, after they were born Padme lost the will to live, and died. Anakin had visions of her dying in childbirth, which is why he started his way to the Dark Side. He wanted to save her, but he was what killed her. The twins were split up, the son was given to Obi Wan to bring to Anakin's Step-Brother and his wife. While the daughter went with one of Padme's close friends, who was a Senator" Ahsoka explained

"What are their names?" Ezra asked truly curious

"Luke and Leia" Ahsoka said reluctantly

"Wait like Princess Leia, Senator Organa's Daughter, the one we worked with on that mission on Lothal?" Kanan asked

"Yes"

"Why weren't they kept together?" Ezra asked, knowing how much it hurts to be separated from your family

"They are very strong in the force, if they were kept together they would grow a force bond so strong it would be beacon of light in the force, and their father and the Emperor would be able to find them easily. So they were separated, but one day, when the time is right they will meet up again"

* * *

A few nights later Ezra found himself in another vision

He was on Endor, and there were these adorable things walking around, and sitting there was a slightly older Leia, and a man who looked similar to Anakin, when I heard he was called Luke I knew who it was. There was also a smuggler I had heard about, Han Solo, they were celebrating something when Ezra heard just a few words that made him smile

"The Empire has been defeated"

This was just a few years in the future, we win the war

 _Hope you guys enjoyed, please request some ideas, that's why this took so long no one one is giving ideas hardly, well please follow favorite and review_

 _Question: Would you rather be able to see the future, or the past?_

 _I'll answer that in the next chapter_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	6. Sick Pilot

_Sorry for the wait, and to Guest: Yes it was his old Lightsaber, thank you for reviewing_

Hera woke up, it was hard to breath, she was sweating but was freezing. Everything was blurry, she blinked a few times and clearing vision. Then tried to sit up but fell into a coughing fit. Trying to speak, but her throat was so dry, I fell into another coughing fit. My nose was all stuffed up, finally I just laid back down giving up on trying to sit up. I layed my head on my pillow, when her bunk door opened she turned her head to see Kanan, trying to sit up again she started coughing again

He walked up and sat next to her and started rubbing circles on my back. Finally after a few minuted of coughing she stopped.

"You feeling ok?" Kanan asked softly, Hera winced at the noise. He slowly put the back of his hand to my forehead, he winced slightly and pulled his hand away. "You're burning up." He pulled Hera into his shoulder, it was soft, and warm. He started rubbing her back some more, it was relaxing, until she started coughing again. She pulled away quickly, making sure not to cough on him. He continued to rub her back.

"I am going to go get some medicine and a thermometer, do you want something to drink?" He asked keeping his voice low. she nodded my head, my throat hurting to much to speak "Ok, lay down, try and get some sleep, I'll wake you up once I get back." He told me slowly laying me back down on my bed. he walked out of the room, she winced at the light and sound once again. Once Kanan left the room she closed her eyes.

Kanan walked to the kitchen and went to the cabinet and pulled out a can of Bantha Stew, and put it on the stove and let it start heating while he went to Med Bay, to grab a thermometer and some fever reducer, as well as some medicine to clear up her sinuses. He quickly went back to the kitchen, he found the Bantha Stew was almost done heating up. He grabbed a glass and filled it with some tea and honey. Finally the Bantha Stew was done, he took it and poured it in a bowl grabbing a spoon and some napkins, he put it all on a tray, and walked to Hera's bunk, but as he was about to enter Sabine walked up.

"Have you seen Hera?" She asked

"Yea, she's sick, I am bringing her some medicine and some Stew and Tea."

"If you need any help let me know, I know some home remedies"

"Can you tell the others she is sick and not to disturb her?" Kanan asked

"Sure"

Quietly Kanan walked into Hera's bunk, she was laying down and her eyes were closed. Carefully he walked up and sat next to her on her bed and set the tray down on her bed table.

"Hera, shh wake up" Kanan told her gently shaking her shoulder.

"Kanan?" She asked, her voice hoarse

"It's me, I brought you some stew and some tea" Kanan told her, as he helped her sit up and used a pillow to help support her as he then grabbed the Bantha stew from the side and took about half a spoonful and gently blew on it and brought it towards her mouth

"Kanan I can feed myself" She argued

"I know but I can feed you to, your sick so let me"

"Fine" she grumbled back, he throat hurting to much to even bother argueing, considering she really didn't mind him feeding her

Once she finished eating her stew she laid back down and was almost asleep when she muttered to Kanan

"Love you Jedi"

"I know" He responded back after he thought she was asleep not using the Force just his eyes, which was a mistake because after he leaned down and kissed her forehead, he turned around and was hit by a pillow thrown by Hera...

 _I hope you guys enjoyed, there are so few Hera Sick Fics, though I wanted this one longer, i like how it turned out,_

 _Question: Would you rather... Sabine and Ezra finally get together in the show or Kanan and Hera officially get together on the show?_

 _Answer: I can't decide well we have only 20 days until season 3 premiers..._

 _Oh has anybody seen the new trailer it is amazing here is a link, just take out the spaces_

 _www. youtube watch?v =jRAOcRBDr-A_


	7. A Sirens Call

this is from a guest, dont worry others I am working on your stories as well but I got this one done the fastest, and i wasn't sure what you meant by his skills from his last mission, so I didn't really use it... Also, what I did, I'm not sure exactly was what you wanted but, hte story just started writing itself as usual

 **So here's an idea...Ezra and the crew go on a mission where Ezra's skills from his last help the mission and he meets an old friend of his. Preferably a female friend. Then stuff happens and Sabine realizes stuff about Ezra and their(Sabine and Ezra's) relationship. Maybe even why Ezra treats Sabine the way he does. Just a though. Doesn't really have to be romantic, maybe just their friendly relationship**

The Ghost team was on a pick- up mission from Lothal when they ran into a enemy who was to powerful for them. So powerful, she took down Kanan, he wasn't hurt to bad, but it would leave a mark, right now the mystery attacker was over-powering Sabine in hand to hand combat. When Ezra came down from the vents

"Siren?" He asked confused

"Ezra Bridger?" She asked equally confused

"You to know each other?" Sabine asked

"Yea, we knew each other from the streets, she was orphaned around the same time as me, we worked together for a while until she went missing one day, speaking of which what happened?" Ezra explained

"Oh, you know, the old' Empire takes in children to train for their areas, I escaped after getting some training, then have become a Bounty Hunter for the Black Sun."

"So that's what happened, I always wondered, Siren, or should I call you-"

"No, you are not using that dumb nick-name you came up with, I swear if you say it again, I will shoot you" Siren cut him off

"And I will deflect if back at you" Ezra argued back

"Oh, and how will you do that?" She questioned

"Hold on guys! Can somebody please explain more of this?" Sabine shouted getting everyones attention, though she seemed just curious and slightly aggravated everyone could see the jealousy striking in her eyes

Though Ezra and Sabine were together, you had to admit that Siren was a very beautiful girl, she had bright sea blue hair (naturally), that went down to her mid-back. Vibrant sea green eyes, a very nice form, her facial features were soft, yet defined and strong. She was a mandalorian.

"Come on Sea Singer, let's go! You can meet my new family!" Ezra told Siren excited as he practically skipped back to the ghost, well once they grabbed the rest of the stuff they needed

They finally headed back to the Ghost, as they went Sabine was glaring holes threw Siren, though Ezra took no notice threw their bond, so entranced with Siren

"So you're a mandalorian, what house?" Sabine finally asked when Ezra walked away for a moment to go do something that Hera asked him to do

"Clan Wren, house Vizsla" Siren told Sabine with a smirk

"But... you're..."

"yep" Siren said smirk still prominent on her face "Your same clan, your same house, just, way better than, YOU!"

Sabine knew Siren, she just didn't recognize her at first.

"You were the girl in training, Mando training, the one and only one I could never beat. We could tie, but never did I beat you. How do you know Ezra?" Sabine practically growled, especially the last part

"Oh, Ezra? Well, I knew him when he had just become a street rat, I was working undercover for the Empire, which by the way he does not know so, don't mention that. He just so happened to be the son, and force sensitive, of Mira and Ephraim Bridger. Oh you don't even know how easy it was to manipulate him then, and now. He still thinks I am that girl, i was on the streets. But guess what?! I. never. was." she taunted "So how do _You_ know him? Hmmmmmmm... Servant? no. Eye candy? Maybe, adoptive brother? Eh. not a Mando style to adopt, Surrogate brother? Possible, Boyfriend? more like, **EX.** " oh that last part crossed a line for Sabine

"For your information, we are together" Sabine defended, both her and Ezra didn't use the Boyfriend girlfriend titles yet, it felt strange for those words, so they were just together as their term "And, he will find out the truth, i can beat you now, I'm more trained, trained in ways you will never know, ways you will never understand, ways you aren't deserving of"

" Oh really, you me, spar, 15 minutes" she said and with that Sabine walked off, but as she walked out of the room Ezra came back, and she continued walking, Ezra never noticed her leave, no matter how long she held back near the door within his sight.

* * *

15 minutes had passed and now standing in the loading bay was Siren and Sabine, both in fighting stance about to start the fight when a voice came from above

"What are you guys doing?" Ezra asked from above, Sabine opened her mouth to answer though she wasn't sure what she was going to say when Siren spoke

"We were just going to spar and perfect our skills on each other" She said with an innocent smile, and Ezra didn't think twice about it and slid his legs under the bar and rested his chin on a higher one

"Go ahead then, I'll watch and cheer you on" Ezra told them

So they both got back in their fighting stance, and began to spar, at first it was simple punches and kicks but as time went on their attacks became more aggressive, they had more bloodlust, it looked like Sabine was getting the upper hand, and she was but as she was about to make her move to pin down Siren, she saw Ezra out of the corner of her eye, entranced on Siren, that moment of distraction, of jealousy, of regret, of sadness, of a feeling of loss. Siren took that opportunity and took a powerful blow to Sabine, knocking her out, and falling hard on her back, her arm landing behind her. Standing above Sabine was Siren, who was smirking evilly, relishing in her win, momentarily forgetting Ezra was watching.

"SIREN WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Ezra shouted after the moment of shock wore off.

"I just defeated your girlfriend in battle"

"What do you mean it was a Spar? You weren't supposed to hurt her!" He shouted jumping down and landing next to Sabine, he gently lifted her into his lap so as to check over her injuries, careful not to jar her spine knowing she hit it hard when she fell, as well as the arm she had landed on already starting to bruise, and to go along with it where Sirens fist collided with Sabines head there was a huge purple bruise already forming. He carresed her cheek as the others came running in hearing the shouts

"What happened?!" Hera asked running in going into her motherly mode

"Siren and Sabine were "sparring" when Siren took a shot at Sabines head, throwing her back enough to lift her a few feet off the floor, she landed hard on her spine and her left arm" Ezra explained hissing out each word, though never taking his eyes off Sabine

Hera ran down to go help check on Sabine while Zeb punched his fist into his hand, getting ready to beat up Siren, while Kanan was trying to find out more of what happened

Sabine slowly started to wake-up, Ezra was immediately ready to attend to any need she had, as she woke-up though she went to move the arm she landed on to rub her head, but as she did she scream out in pain

"Shhh... 'Bine, it's ok, just try not to move, I got you" Ezra soothed in what seemed to be the calmest most soothing voice he had ever used

"what happened?" Sabine asked once she was grimacing in pain

"You were sparring with Siren, and you took a blow to the head that knocked you back several feet you landed hard on your back and arm." Ezra explained gently

"Why I am going to beat her!" Sabine Challenged as she tried to get up, only to grimace in pain and be gently pushed back down by Ezra

"Sabine, you need to ly still" Ezra told her as he as gently as possible lifted her up, using the force to keep her as level as possible trying not to jar her around to much as to not hurt her further

He brought her to her bunk and laid her down on her bunk

"Ok, don't get up or move from where you are while I go get some med supplies, because I know if I brought you to med bay you would just escape, so instead I am hoping if I don't make you go to med bay you will actually stay put" Ezra told her

"Fine" she growled, while secretly happy about how worried Ezra was about her

Ezra went to med-bay and grabbed some bacta wraps and some plane wraps, as well as some pain medicine as well as a small machine that would help assess the damage

On his way back he could hear Zeb yelling at Siren, but he continued on no matter how much he wanted to go find out what happened he wanted to get back to Sabine. He made it back to Sabines room, and found her (remarkably) still on her bed.

"So you can actually stay put" Ezra joked as he came up with the medical supplies he brought.

"Yea, well it hurt to much to move" She tried to joke back, but was overtaken by the pain in her voice

He gently took her arm and used a little machine, it was a moderate to severe sprain, as well as 2 hairline fractures, he put a bacta patch on her wrist where it was the worst then wrapped it up tightly, but gently to hold it in place and make sure it would heal properly, he then moved onto her hear, she had a very minor concussion, so he just gave her the ice pack wrapped in a paper towel to place on her head

"ok, I'm going to go get Hera, so she can take care of you back"

"Ok" she said while using her good hand to hold the ice pack in place, trying not to move to much

Ezra left the room, and went to find Hera who he found with Kanan and Zeb who had Siren tied up, and in hand-cuffs

"Hera, can you come help, I fixed up her wrist and head as best I could, if you don't mind double checking, as well as her back." Ezra asked, trying to ignore Siren

"Of course" She said going up to Sabines room. I followed behind her, when we went in, Sabine was (miraculously) still in her bed, staying put as ordered.

"Ok, Ezra, can you please help role Sabine over so I can see her back, as well as make sure she doesn't put any weight on her wrist or put it in an uncomfortable position." Hera told Ezra, and he did as told

Hera used the medical supplies and treated it, gently she helped Ezra turn her over.

"ok Sabine, luckily there was no nerve damage to your spine, but it was bruised up pretty badly and if you move the wrong way it can cause nerve damage, so you are being put on bedrest until it it fully healed, and Ezra you did do her wrist and head correctly, you will probably need to change out the bacta patch in a few hours, and once it no longer needs that, she will need to keep it wrapped for a few weeks until it is fully healed. So Ezra to make it easier and make it to where you have someone to help you at all times, Ezra if you don't mind, could you move in here for a while?" Hera assessed

"That's fine with me if it is ok with Sabine" Ezra said looking over to Sabine

"I'm good with it, but I want to atleast have some movement" Sabine argued

"No, none until it is at least somewhat healed" Hera told her sternly

"Hey, Sabine, look at it this way, you didn't hurt your dominate hand, so you can still draw and sketch. Then you will have plenty of things to paint when you can walk around again" Ezra told her with one of his goofy grins

"Good point, Ezra give me my sketch book please, and my pencil, charcoal pencils, colored pencils, markers, a ruler, that coloring book over there, and some crayons."

"Crayons? A coloring book?" Ezra asked as he got the stuff she wanted

"yea, so you can color with me"

 _Hope you guys enjoyed! please give more requests!_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	8. A Daughter Always Needs a Father

A Daughter Always Needs a Father

Sabine sat in her room thinking to herself. Thinking of her family. Thinking of her past. Thinking of her future. Thinking of nothing. Thinking of everything.

"My father broke my heart before any boy ever had the chance to" She said aloud to herself, staring at her art, art that would never leave her sketch book. It was to personal for her. For anyone else to see it.

"My family is the reason I have so many shields around my heart"

"My family causes my pain"

"My mother is the reason for my reason to prove her wrong"

"My brother is the reason I won't allow myself to think of Zeb or Ezra as my brothers"

"My father is the reason I have never called Kanan dad"

"My mother is the reason I have never call Hera mom"

"A daughter should not have to beg her father for support"

"An open heart to the Father who broke me, a closed heart to the one who believes in me and builds me up"

"A fathers job is to build you up"

"A family's job is to stand by you no matter what... but that's not my family."

"My family broke me, tore me apart, until now there is just shields. I lost myself in their process. I lost my family, I'm losing my new one. I can't bring my shields down to trust."

"Sometimes all I want to do is go back to a day before I knew I needed to speak out against the Empire, and give my dad a hug, never letting go, burying my face into his chest, feeling the warmth and comfort of his embrace and living in that moment for ever." She spoke to herself, never realising Kanan had walked in a few minutes earlier.

"Sabine..." Kanan trailed off walking up to her

Sabine turned quickly looking at Kanan, backing away for a moment before standing in place, allowing Kanan to get closer to her.

He pulled her into a warm embrace, she buried he face into his chest. He stroked her back with one hand the other in her hair pulling her closer, as she cried her heart out... into her new and true father's chest. She cried until she had no tears left to shed, after she cried a life's worth of tears in one hug. Lost in a warm embrace she had only dreamed of.

"No matter how strong any one is, everyone needs a hug, she may be the happiest person alive, but there will be times she just needs a hug." Kanan told her

"You can accept us as family, we will always be behind you, whether it is to be there urging you forward, or ready to catch you if you fall. We will always be there for you Sabine"

"Thanks Kanan, it's just hard to trust family, after my... prior experience with family"

"I'm sorry for pushing you so much earlier with the Dark Saber. I shouldn't have gone so hard or so enforced, let you tell us on your own terms. Not in a burst of anger and pain"

"It's fine, but I should probably go apologise to Ezra"

"What for?" He asked curiously

"Well, when he came to comfort me, and help me, I just shouted about not wanting to go back to my parents, not wanting to deal with them. Just anything that could be wrong with parents, and reasons I didn't want to go back and see them. But in my rush of anger, I was blinded but what was coming out of my mouth and who too." Sabine told him pausing for a moment

"I was talking to Ezra about not wanting to see my parents even though they were alive, while he has just wanted to see them again since he was 7, when they were taken from him, not when he left them, like I did mine. I told him all that knowing his parents he longs to see are dead while mine are alive but I don't want to go see them."

"It's ok Sabine, I am sure he knows you didn't mean it like that" Kanan started to rub her back again

"Even if he knows that it doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt him"

"Sabine, we all make mistakes, because your Human, even the greatest Jedi made mistakes. Your parents have made many mistakes. Everyone in the galaxy has made mistakes through out their lives."

Kanan pulled her back into a tight embrace comforting her until she fell asleep, he then gently laid her down on her bed, tucking in his daughter, and kissing her on the forehead. Like any father should, putting his daughter to sleep...

* * *

 _I almost started crying during this one, I hope you all enjoyed, please follow favorite and review with ideas,_

 _TELL ME PLEASE!_

 _Did this being tears to your eyes?!_

 _I plan on trying to update atleast monthly so until next time_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	9. Thoughts

Family

They both had and still have family issues or complications but one got their family back, the other never would. Many believe that when they die they will be reunited with their friends and lost family, but the truth is, Jedi don't. Not unless the ones they look for were trained in the force. One, wished for only to see his parents again; the other yearned to stay away. She saw her mother and brother, and is now searching for her father. He searched and gave up hope, only to never be reunited with them. Those who wish sometimes never receive, others who won't even consider wishing for it, sometimes receive it. Sometimes those who deserve the most, receive nothing, sometimes those who deserve nothing receive something. They both deserved something, but only one received their wish, the other, is wishing the wrong wish. He is wishing for the family he has lost, rather than the new family he will receive.

Ezra: The dreamer who stopped dreaming

Sabine: The artist who doesn't paint her feelings

Ezra: The boy who lost his family to evil

Sabine: The girl who lost her family to evil she created

Ezra: The boy who lost his trust to the street

Sabine: The girl who lost her trust to her family

Ezra: The boy who created a one of a kind lightsaber, just to be different and to adapt

Sabine: The one who found the Darksaber, just to try to escape it

Ezra: The...

Sabine: The...

Sabine and Ezra: The Sabezra

Sabine and Ezra: The Unknown

Sabine and Ezra: The Trustless

Sabine and Ezra: The Trusted

Sabine and Ezra: The Loners

Sabine and Ezra: The Fighters

Sabine and Ezra: The Rebels

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Not really sure what the was but it just kinda typed I have severe writer block right now and I don't know why_

 _Also Started and insta for this it is_

* * *

 _ **sabine_wren_the_artist**_

I will be posting on there about my stories and what ever else I do edit so go follow please!


	10. Moving Forward and Letting Go

The Rebellion had just defeated the Empire a few months ago, and Ezra was now looking back on his days on the Ghost. With his family. 8 years on the Ghost had flown by with every mission and family moment shared. He finally had another family after 14 years without one, but now it was time to leave the nest. He was leaving the only family he had had since he was 7. But how do you leave the people who you had relied on for so many years, leaned on for so many years. He had packed his bags and was looking at the ramp ahead of him, the ramp that would lead him to the next chapter of his life. He was going to be helping Luke Skywalker with training more Jedi. But once he walked off that ramp it was final. The end of that chapter, a chapter he never wanted to leave. He went down the ladder, as he did he met his family, Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Sabine, and even Chopper. They all went in for a hug, they would all be going their separate ways.

Hera and Kanan (and Chopper), would be heading off to Ryloth to possibly raise a (Blood) family, and live their lives out with Hera's Father nearby.

Zeb was going to Lira San and join his people.

Sabine, was supposedly going back to Mandalore to be with her family again, but she wasn't really giving anyone a definitive answer.

Once they separated from this hug, everything would change. They wouldn't be near each other 24/7 as they had for 8 years. They wouldn't be an active crew anylonger. They were still family, but it was no longer the same version. They were all leaving, all going their separate ways. But no one was ready to accept it yet. Eventually after what felt like years, but was actually mere minutes, they pulled apart. And Ezra started down the ramp with his backpack and a bag filled with everything he owned.

He risked one last look back as he took the last step off the beloved Ghost, and then never looked back or froze. Even as he heard the ship that he called home for 8 years fly off, he never looked back, scared if he did he wouldn't be able to keep going. When he was suddenly tackled from behind; he was ready to attack who ever it was who had tackled him until he realized just who it was: Sabine.

"'Bine?" He rhetorically asked as he rolled over and saw her

"I couldn't leave you, not after all we have been through. And I thought it was finally time for us to accept what we have been denying for years" She said

"And what have we been denying?" Ezra asked seriously

"This" She said with a small smirk and then kissed him right on the lips.

* * *

And from that moment on Ezra knew he had to move on from the past, but he didn't have to forget it. He was just opening a new chapter of his life.

* * *

 _ **An: So this was more of a coping chapter for me to write. I have been in one chapter of my life for so long, when I had to start the next a few weeks ago when I started this, I had no idea how to cope. That chapter had been so familiar to me, and I was comfortable there. But I had to move on from that chapter to continue on, but I didn't think I was ready, and still don't but I needed some sort of way to get it out. I had so many rocks in that chapter I knew would always be there, but in this next chapter they wouldn't always anymore. And it's scary to be moving on, it seemed so far away until it was suddenly there.**_

 _ **Well, I guess I will leave you all with a question, though this is more of a I'm curious**_

 _ **Question: What grade do you all think I am going to be in when the new school year starts? I will respond to all those who guess with the correct answer, it is relevant to my AN so that's why it's being asked**_

 _ **Remember: PM me anytime you guys would like! Follow Favorite! Review! And leave Prompts!**_

 _ **Have a sweet read!**_


End file.
